battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Undead4ever
It may be possible to salvage some of the code that made the BF Wiki stylish and efficient, but it is all buried underneath the Wikia update software. I do not know how to retrieve it. I am quite busy. I thank you for your interest and wish you luck, but I cannot promise you anything other than I still care about this wiki, at least a bit. VvAnarchangelvV [ ''reply'' ] 18:12, December 29, 2011 (UTC) JPEG format is higher quality but larger file size, for photographs. Cards are probably ok to use PNG files, and it saves storage space. That said, I don't think it really matters. A Wiki like BF with very little activity will never have very high storage requirements, because the majority of storage is Revisions. So go ahead and use whichever you like. I am not sure what you mean exactly by "needed" files, but the great majority of the newer cards do not have the special second painting of the unit, that shows up at the bottom right of the page on the older cards. I do not know where those came from, so I do not know where to get them for the newer cards. VvAnarchangelvV [ ''reply'' ] 06:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) As far as I know, afaik, there is no way to delete pages unless you are an administrator. But again, with a low-volume wiki like this one, that should be easy. Easy once you find who can make you an admin, that is. VvAnarchangelvV [ ''reply'' ] 11:52, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Tables? Code? Wish I knew. Sorry. Congrats on the work, though. VvAnarchangelvV [ ''reply'' ] 11:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) It has come to my attention that the list of flying units is not near to be complete. Could you please help me complete it? Btw, accidently added 3 categories while trying to add flying creatures to the flying creatures category list on the flying category page and do not see how I should remove them. Those are some good ideas there, m8 I'll look into the todo list thing Also, renaming bombardment to long range is a great idea. After all, it's not like every long range unit (e.g. Gemeye) uses a mortar to fire bombs at distant enemies, it's an unusual name for them. ~Kristijan 06:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello again I would like some help completing the Batariel page (having problems with linking) I was hoping that you could help, since you are the biggest contributor to this wiki I know :) ~Kristijan Stop SOPA and PIPA 12:40, February 10, 2012 (UTC) You are right about the patch thing, but if Batariel gets patched, it's not only the in game description we'll have to change, we may have to change the ability section, perhaps even the roles section, and I have no problem with reposting an image As for the ingame Batariel image, I'll try to do that :) And thank's for responding so quickly -The problem is not only you have to reupload the image, but redundant.Both the image and ability section describes the same thing.And I think you shouldn't upload too many images for each page, I think people visit here just for quick description(what are its abilities?), upgrade level and upgrade location.One or two in game images are nice but too many just make the page load longer unnecessarily.The point of Loot section and ability section is make the page as light as possible.If you still want to keep many images, you can use the Gallery feature(Boom Brother), or put them in table(Firedancer), slide show(Lyrish Knight) but I advised you choose image carefully.Adding them vertically like in Card:Jorne atm make the page very long. -In short, I think artworks, and 1 in game image is enough, there is no need to upload upgrade description image and ability description image. Undead4ever [ ''reply'' ] 16:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I noticed there was a huge lack of information on the Card:Moon page, and I took care of it, but I still can't fix the following: *There is a spelling mistake where it should say "points" on her Necroshade ability, and I do not know how to fix it *The Locations don't seem to show anything, do her upgrades even come from campaign levels? P.S. Also, I wanted to ask you what the usual limit for image sizes on a page is, is it max 400 width before the page format breaks? Thank you for your help, yours truly ~Kristijan Z. (Kikibombon) 18:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) -Just click "edit" next to the abilities section on the page. -At the moment, you can only upgrade moon using token. All the upgrades location are stored at each Map/Loot. {Loot} will add any upgrade location to the page if one exists. -It depends on each page,you should use preview before submitting picture . Undead4ever [ ''reply'' ] 16:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC)